Forgotten Realms
by Genowar
Summary: "SWEET MOTHER OF STAB WOUNDS WHAT IS THAT!" Mj is back in another multiverse hoping adventure and this time he seems to have lost his memories oh dear well what else is new uhh wait why is that hand growing closer to me "Not every story can have a happy ending... I will see to it that you learn this lesson" (Currently being Rewritten)
1. The Next Fall

**A broken soul is like a fallen mind but just because it's broken doesn't mean it's gone all you have to do is find the pieces... and put them together but even if you did do that... the cracks still remain**

Shattered

A black void stretches out into the endless abyss all that remains in the area are some white chairs each holding 3 white cloaked men "So... he'll arrive soon..." one of the 3 finnaly stated his voice harsh the chairs vanished as they stood walking together

"What shall we do? He could end up breaking this world." another stated this voice was soft but not so much as you could not hear it

"Peh this world is already broken enough... and besides it could use all the help it could get... no matter how foolish the idea may be this world needs that kid." in a flash they were gone replaced with a portal a figure lurked in the shadows as he smiled the portal glitched

(Frisks Pov)

My eyes shot opened sweat dripped over my head, gripping it I gathered my bearings... the same bed same room... no black void insight still what was that dream... I pull my phone out of my pocket immediately frowning

"I suppose I should get out of bed..." Changing out of my pajamas and freshening up I head downstairs seeing Torile I immediately smiled "Morning mom."

"Oh, good morning Frisk, I made some pancakes for you." she put them on the table the small immediately enveloped the room

"Thanks mom." I dug in it's been about 4 months since the barrier broke monsters are starting to accepted into a human life although we still have some way to go were getting somewhere we both hug and say our goodbyes as I head out towards the school

(?Pov)

Where am I? What's the feeling... falling? Why am I falling... my name... I can't remember... come on what was it? "Gah!" pain rushed through my head as I tried to think back "Ok then... not doing that again..." blue sky... I shift my weight around trying to see if there was anything else in the other direction oh there's a park below me... wait my eyes widened realizing what was happening I put my arms up covering my eyes knowing well there was no way I was gonna survive this and just like that everything went black


	2. Chapter 1: Error

(Frisks Pov)

Walking to school takes some time but it's not like I don't enjoy it, it gives me some time to wake up and take it all in. Not to mention I leave early every day just so I can stop by the park, the town is still pretty small and filled with monsters... I glance around seeing some stone buildings around me... they finished them already? Well whatever I got to get to school walking forward I see a giant creator where the park was "W-What the heck happened?" running forward I see a man lying in the center in a red jacket blue shirt and pants his has blond shaggy hair as well I reach into my pocket to call an ambulance when my vision started to go hazy I fall to the ground barely catching myself why can't I move

(? Pov unknown time)

"Heh your not bad for a kid." a skeleton stood smiling in front of me blue strings shot out from his hands controlling other versions of himself still I got up a blade in my hand

"And you're not bad... For a glitch." he frowned as gaster blasters fired at me I ran to the right narrowly avoiding the blast my vision started to swirl again and it just faded

Current time

My eyes opened "I'm... Alive?" I groaned getting up with a lot of effort there's no pain however... "But how am I...?" I look to my left seeing a kid wearing a striped shirt looking at me with wide eyes I rise a brow "Uhh... hi?"

"W-Who are you?" I glance to the side not having an answer maybe I can make something up

"Uhh... Mj my name is Mj..." I held out my hand as some kind of peace offering they made no move to accept it "Man talk about rude..." they narrowed their eyes errr further can they even narrow them? There kinda squinting? Wait can they even see me?

"There's a difference between being rude and cautious..." they stated I sigh putting my hand down

"Fair enough... So what's your name?" they said nothing clearly not trusting me I sigh "well then I'm just gonna..." they pulled out a gun pointing it at me "...Fuck..."

"Don't move..."

"Come on kid can't we just not do this.. I mean look at me... if I was to make a move I would be moving towards you..."

"That's only if you had a knife or something... I don't know if you have a gun..." I frown so they do think I'm some kind of threat. Suddenly a scream rang out through the area the kids eyes widened "That's-" I ran up the creator they realized their mistake and aimed the gun at me again as I got out they fired, I guessed this and rolled the right a yellow bullet shot past me as I got to my feet I ran towards the scream

(Town square)

Sirens rang out as I made it to the center of the town I see a black skeleton holding a dinosaur looking kid by the neck, he spoke in a glitchy way "Well now I don't believe I got that many monster kids..." his smile widened "I wonder if your one of the few useful ones."

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled suddenly I heard steps behind me as the skeleton turned to me

"Well well... if it isn't the legend himself..." I raised a brow to that "What's the matter don't remember me?" I smirk prepping a bluff

"Ha how could I forget I mean your just a huge glitchfest." he narrowed his eyes at me

"I would advise you keep that trap of yours shut... we wouldn't want a repeat of that... 'incident' now would we" I narrowed my eyes in return

"Just let go of the kid..." the skeleton stroked his imaginary beard for a moment

"Nah, I think I'll keep him." a white flame burned out of his left eye as he looked at me "And I think I found the next part of my collection." blue strings shot at me my eyes widened as I put my arms up in an X closing my eyes when I opened them a blade was in front of me... a red blade I reach out grabbing it I look up to see the skeleton frowning "...You don't remember..."

"Huh?" he shook his head

"Peh... guess it can wait for a few days... see you soon... Hero." with that he vanished dropping the kid I breathed a sigh of relief he seemed strong something about him just scares me...

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" I hear someone yell from behind me I smile turning around

"Sure thing stripes but first do you know anywhere we can get a bite to eat?

 **Woo chapter 2 not sure when I'll make the next one but leave a review let me know what you an think... and yes this is connected to all universe so if you want a universe to show up or something just ask... granted you won't see it for a bit... plot and all but anyways see you in the next chapter bye**


	3. Impossible

Frisks eyebrow twitched not out of annoyance but at that fact that the mysterious man that called himself Mj is now on the ground sleeping not trusting him Frisk took him to the one person they trusted the most "huh well he's alive i can say that much..." Sans commented

"He seemed fine a while ago but as soon as he mentioned getting something to eat he just passed out..." Frisk explained

"meh probably just used to much magic... still couldn't hurt to check on the soul just to make sure..." with a snap of his finger Mj's soul was brought out and... "welp... that's not natural..." sans eye sockets were hollow as he looked at the soul no the shard in front of him only a small shard floated out

"is that normal?" Frisk asked

"no... with such a small soul he should be dead... then again..." the soul was red the color of determination but every so on if flashed crimson "his soul seems to be a bit different then the rest."

(Underfell ? Pov)

"...so he's finnaly arrived... the last shard..."

(Overtale ? Pov)

"I suppose I should prepare for there arrival..."

(Errortale)

Error sans smiled sitting on a black throne "12 days... You have 12 days... good luck."

(Undertale Mj's Pov)

The sudden flash throughout all of those worlds snapped me awake I glanced around seeing the kid in the striped shirt as well as another skeleton who looked like the one in the town square, I look at my hands in thought before speaking up "...I believe I asked for food..."

 **Ya I know short chapter but believe me I'm still setting things up the next chapter will be a short one as well and then the plot will go on with longer chapters so with that said see ya all in the balderealms**


	4. Chapter 2: Monster

(Frisks POV)

I sigh as Mj finished his 3rd burger this guy, fortunately, he does have some money on him how he dose I have no idea but now that we've eaten "So... care to explain why you were in that crater?" I asked raising a brow as Mj sighed

"I fell."

"From where."

"The sky." my eyebrow twitched in annoyance

"...Where are you from?" Mj paused for a moment debating the question before shruging I sigh moving on "Who was that skeleton..."

"All I know is that he seems like bad news..."

"But you seemed to know something about him... I mean he did mention some incident." I pointed out

"That's true he dose seem to know me... however I don't know much about him only a small bit." Mj explained he doesn't seem to be lying I guess that means I should ask the last question

"What's your plan..."

"Pardon?"

"Your plan... If he returns... and for where you're going." Mj hummed in thought before smiling

"Well if he dose return then I'll fight him." I slammed my hands down on the table

"NO! Violence is wrong." Mj raised a brow

"And yet you seemed ready to kill me when you first saw me..." I said nothing merely glaring at him "Look I'll try to talk him down if that will make you feel better... but if that doesn't work I will fight him..." Mj got up from the square table we were sitting at and walked out of the door I sighed as Grillby walked up

"Didn't go to well I take it..." his gaze shifted twords the door "He's a strange one..."

"Ya... Do you think he'll hurt any of us..." I asked Grillby paused before he smiled

"No... he seems very intent on keeping us safe... even though he knows very little about us there seems to be something inside of him telling him to keep us safe..." I raise a brow

"And what made you come to conclusion?"

"Simple... when a child cries..."

(Mj's Pov)

As I walked out of the Grillbys shop and to the right... right down an alleyway and then I heard it crying my pace quickened and there sat a lone bunny child crying "Hey are you alright?" I asked they raised there head only for there eyes to be turned into ones of fear I shift my gaze behind me seeing 3 humans clothed in black

"Well well look who we got here..." they all pulled out knives as I smirked one ran forward stabbing at my chest I moved to the right slamming my elbow into his side the other 2 charged forward as there comrade fell to the ground I charged at them as they thrust I turned sliding between the knifes knowing they put to much force behind there blows they stumbled forward right into my fists another passed out as one more scooted back fear clear in his eyes "M-M-MONSTER!" I raised a brow walking up to him

"Monster? Funny I could only imagine the things that you've done... But sure let's say I'm a monster... but what does that make you."

"When children cry he's the one that wipes there tears."


	5. Darkness

**Wow, over a hundred views... the story been out of less than a week how did this happen!? Right right I guess I should be saying thanks to all the people who have given it a read I'm honestly surprised so many people are checking it out... with that enjoy this chapter**

(Mj's Pov)

With that last sentence, I turned around facing the kid I kneeled down "Hey you can walk right?" the looked up nodding I smiled holding out a hand they reached out for it but before I hands touched I felt a surge of pain on my back I turned around slowly to see who attacked "W-What the hell..." horns... tail from a demon and yet a human body not to mention the overwhelming darkness surrounding this guy

"You think your some kind of hot shot! I show you... I'll show all of you...!" a giant ball of darkness appeared in his hand firing at me I put my arms up into an X letting my arms take most of the damage putting them down I realized he was nowhere in sight I wiped my head around only to be met with a fist the next thing I felt was my back against a wall my vision started to swirl as he turned around to face the kid "Peh... your more trouble than your worth..." a ball of darkness appeared in his hand as he smiled "I doubt anyone would miss you." my eyes opened wide then as crimson lighting surrounded me I vanished and appeared right next to him slamming my elbow into his side he was shot up as dust cam into the air I kept my gaze on it the lighting still surrounded me... but my eyes were crimson hard focused and ready to kill

"Come on now... I know your not dead." the dust started to fade he stood there glaring at me

(Hot Wind Blowing started to play)

he shot off screaming he pulled back a fist I ducked moving forward I kicked him in the abdomen I vanished again appearing behind him as he was about to shoot off I grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the ground forming a huge crater the force was big enough that small pebbles were all around me I smirked "...Burn." I vanished reappearing right outside the creator as a pillar of flames shot of from it and then it just stopped I sighed realizing it was over... I walked towards the creator it was one of those men... he was the demon a small orb of darkness floated over him it reacted to me and shot off and one again my vision started to fade an- FUCK WHY DO I ALWAYS PASS OUT!?

 **Yay and that's the end of that chapter do hope you all enjoyed it... ya ya kinda short... anyways gonna tone done of the fight scenes in the next chapter and have bonding time woo see you all then and come on leave a review see you all in the bladerealms**


	6. Chapter 3: Toriel and Mj

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Frisk's yell shook the whole house as I simply stared out the window with a bored expression

"...You know people could get the wrong idea... I mean you inviting me into your room and all..." my face was met with a hand then "Gah... Ya, I guess I deserved that one..." Frisk glared at me and turned around with a huff

"You can't just do stuff like that the human and monster relationship is already risky enough," Frisk explained as I continued to stare out the window "Your just lucky that kid is an honest to god pure soul never told a lie in their life." I shrugged

"Guess I am... So you live alone?" Frisk deadpanned

"That's kinda creepy question."

"Better than a normal question... I mean come on we say how are you doing way too often." Frisk said nothing folding there arms

"Well no I don't live alone I live with my mom." I raised a brow to that

"...Do you think it's wise for me to be here if uhh your mother is around?" Frisk's eyebrow twitched yet again

"I'm not a dummy Mj. She's at a faculty meeting right now, they usually take a while so we have plenty of time." I nod glancing back at Frisk

"You do realize that we are at one of the calmest moments in the school year..."

"Ya... What about it?"

"...I heard the main reason's they go on so long is because of a woman named... Linda?" Frisk raised a brow

"Where did you hear that?"

"Sans." Frisk facepalmed

"Of course... Well yes, you're not wrong about that."

"You do realize she called in sick today right...?" Frisk's eyes widened then we then both heard the sounds of a door opening

"Frisk I'm home."

"Oh... Crap..." She looked at me at started to panic I sigh

"Frisk?" footsteps started to come up the stairs Frisk spoke in a whisper

"HIDE." I unlock the window opening it I jump out hanging onto the edge "Coming mom!" Frisk was about to walk out as her mother entered the room her eyes narrowed at the open window

"Frisk why is your window opened?" Frisk started to sweat

"Well it was warm in here so I thought why not." the woman glared at Frisk

"It's 90 degrees outside."

"Ah... So it is..." Frisk laughed nervously as her mom went to the window

'Please don't shut it please don't shut it please don't' she shut the window with enough force to shake me off of it "SHIT!" the window opened yet again as Frisk's mom looked down into the open plain below she summoned a fireball into her hand glaring me I gulped

"...I'm giving you 10 seconds to run..." I got up brushing myself up I stood firm "You do realize I will kill you." her eyes narrowed

"Mabey you will... But to be fair you are a terrifying woman so hiding from you was justified."

"Mom please don't hurt him." Frisk was quickly silenced by her mother's glare

"Why would I not punish a pervert."

"Wait... Frisk's A girl!?" I yelled in shock

"But of course she is."

"Uhh, to be fair you don't know that..." I pointed out Toriel was about to say something before realizing that I was right

"What is your name..." I smiled

"Mj. Mj Freelancer nice to meet you, miss?"

"Toriel." it was at this moment that Frisk realized that 2 of the most terrifying beings in this world were getting along Frisk then procided to scream interrnaly


	7. Chapter 4: Chess

(Mj's Pov)

I planned to do this earlier but I guess not everything can go to plan so now here we are me and Toriel are sitting across from one... thank gosh this couch is comfy could do without the table however anyways another I have to play my moves just right

 **Earlier**

"So what do you plan to do?" Frisk asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well considering the fact that I found you in the back of an alleyway I would say you don't have anywhere to go..." Mj shrugged

"You're not wrong there..." I closed my eyes in thought for a moment "Perhaps I could just stay at your place?" Frisk sighed

"If only that was possible..."

"Oh? But I thought it was..."

"Well, my mothers a nice woman and all but I doubt she would believe that a kid fell from the sky and has no memory of where he was from," Frisk explained I smirked then as I thought of a plan

"You just leave this to me."

 **Present**

Every being in the multiverse can be played... it's just like a game of chess move the right way and you win but make enough wrong moves and it's Checkmate "So Mj where do you live?"

"Around." Toriel noticed I was evading the question but didn't push it "So you're a genuine monster huh... Kinda feels rude calling you that." I said attempting to change the subject

"Ah, we don't mind at all... it's really the name we gave ourselves..."

"Really now?" I pretended to sound surprised

"Yes... I suppose we got ourselves sealed away... perhaps if we acted in a different way we would have never been sealed away." Toriel looked down a red flash appeared in my eyes for a brief second but vanished just as quickly

"...You seem to forget what that would mean..." Toriel smiled then

"I know..." she looked up "Oh we should call your parents to let them know your alright" There it is Check!

"I... don't think they'll pick up."

"But of course they will they're your parents right?"

(Frisk's Pov)

Where the heck is this conversation going god I wish I could hear what they were saying it would make this so much easier... but moving from the stairwell right now does not seem like a good idea. What the heck is he planning "Psychosis..." I jumped in place for a moment turning around seeing a person similar to myself except for a green shirt with stripes

"Chara?"

"He has a disorder in which his thought and emotions are so impaired that he has lost grip on reality." my eyes widened "And yet... it seems that has complete control over everything he can see this world... but make no mistake Frisk" I shiver trickled up my spine "That man does not feel anything."

(Mj's pov)

"Ha trust me they won't answer." my eyes turned into a shade of crimson as I looked at Toriel "I mean how could they when they no longer live" Toriel out a hand up to her mouth

"Oh, you poor thing." she can't see the color of my eyes only a few can... even so I have to keep playing this game I shrug

"It's not like it matters much I mean... I guess running around is better then what could happen at an orphanage."

"But... Don't you want a family?" I paused a moment

"... I don't know... Never had a family before... but I guess I could give it a shot one day."

"Mj..."

"What is it?" Checkmate

"How would you like to live here?" Toriel is a kind woman but cruel when she needs to be but as of right now she sees me as a way to redeem herself... from the mistakes of her past I smile seeing 6 ghostly hues

"I guess I could give it a shot."

 **woo the next chapter is done and holy crap Mj can't feel emotion he definitely dose a good job pretending he can, however... anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter and come on review it's nice to get some feedback as well as some ideas on how to improve anyways see you all then**


	8. Mini Chapter: Dodgeball

3 days have passed since then and now I'm living in this house and unfortunately, that means I have to go to school right now we're in the gym class I'm decent at sports so this should be simple enough "Alright punks!"

"Oh god damn it." the legendary fish warrior herself... this is going to be bad one quick glance at the gym and I see what game is happening oh right Undyne's talking "SANS WAKE UP!"

"Wha- oh right... welp here we go." his left eye flashed blue as megalovania started to play the balls were all covered in a blue aura, of course, most people were taken out quickly but there are 2 who made it me and Frisk "well now... looks like someones ready for a bad time." the balls shot of at us time slowed down around me granted the balls still moved fast but it slowed them down enough to give me time to react all I got to do is catch one of them right... easier said than done when he can move them wherever he pleases unless... I hop back

"Frisk! I think it's time we go in for the slam dunk." Frisk nodded and ran right at a ball

"huh well that's not gonna work." it shot forward at me as I smirked

"Gotcha." sans raised a brow err skull realizing that for that moment he focused all of magic on that ball

"oh shi-" he teleported to the right releasing his hold over the ball in front of me I jumped forward catching it

"YES!" how I pulled that off so well I will never know


	9. Chapter 5: Stab Wounds

**That night**

I closed my eyes sitting on the roof and feeling the wind against my face "Are you just going to sit there waiting for him to show up?" someone asked from the shadows

"Well, it's not like I have any other choice... I get the feeling that nobody could make me stronger in this world..." I glance behind me seeing the skeleton with ink on his face "...So you're the creator of universes?"

"hehe more like the guardian of them... the ones above are the ones that do the creating." he walked up right next to me taking a seat "Names Ink by the way." I nod

"So... you have access to all of the other worlds?"

"yep..." I smile

"Nice... take me to another one."

"W-What? I can't do that sorry." I glance at him

"Ink... how about this you send me to a universe similar to this one replacing me with the Mj of that area and I use that to learn more about what the heck is going on."

"What part of no do you not understand?"

"...Heh... well if I learn enough I could stall error for a bit giving you a break from the protecting the universe thing..." I started looking at him

"Done deal." wow that was easy "However!" there it is "If you mess up the other words in any way shape or form." his pupils vanished "I will kill you."

"Noted..." I looked back out at the sky... "Guess I'll leave tomorrow..." Ink said nothing eventually he left and I was left with the sight before me

"There you are."

"Hm? Oh hey, Frisk."

"You had me worried for a moment didn't I tell you to leave a note when your just gonna up and vanish." I simply shrugged further annoying Frisk "Still I can see why you came out here..." Frisk smiled looking out to the stars

"Tsk... if only there wasn't so much light we could see the real beauty of the sky." I shake my head "Then again that would cause more problems." Frisk looked back at me

"So? Do you remember anything." I smiled scratching the back of my head

"Well, I little bit... although it's not anything big." Frisk hummed smiling "I guess we should go to bed."

"I'll catch up with you I just want to take it all in for a bit longer." I sighed

"Well it's not like I can leave you out here alone." my vision flickered for a second as I lost my footing everything went black

"The clock has started to tick... come find me."

 **Unkown**

"Ugh, my head where the heck am... I?" I glance around seeing lots of stone a bucket and bars of steel "A prison?" my eyes widened "Wait wheres Frisk?!" I shot up from the stone slab I was laid upon I heard a squeak suddenly it was loud slow and... powerful

"Well now look who's awake..."

"Frisk?"

"Mj Freelancer... never did I imagine you would throw yourself into my trap." Frisk laughed suddenly "Hehe then again I suppose I did do a good job acting human." my eyes narrowed

"Who are you." Frisk smiled

"All will be reviled in due time do keep me entertained until then."

"What are you?" my eyes widened as I backstepped narrowly avoiding a claw aimed for my face "WHAT IN THE NAME OF STAB WOUNDS IS THAT!?"

"Oh, where are my manors Mj meet Cerberus or as it was formerly known as... Dust." my eyes flashed red for a moment anger swirled through me although I did not know why "Strange... You have no memory of him and yet... Your souls seems to burn brighter with the mention of that name..."

 **Zaveid The Exile started to play**

my head throbbed as memories flowed through my mind I looked at Frisk suddenly "You... how dare you! I'll kill you!" I summoned my blade shatering the bars Firsk hoped back laughing as they vainished Dust growled with his three heads I turned around getting into a battle stance

"Bring it!"

 **I LIVE! Writers block will not kill me today! Nor will it ever Well as long as youtube is there for me at least... anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter**


	10. An Announcement

Heya if you're still sticking around for this story, then I have one simple question for you.

Why?! There is a perfectly good Rewrite being released for this thing, and so far it's SO much better than this piece of... Well, I don't want to say garbage, so I guess we'll call it crap!

But really take a look at the rewrite I promise it's worth your time and if I'm wrong then feel free to throw bricks at me... I'm going to regret saying that, aren't I?


End file.
